voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunio Muroi
Kunio Muroi is one of the potential liars from Liar! Uncover the Truth. Background Kunio's real name is Kohei Morisaki. He was born into a wealthy family. Since his days as a college student, he was popular with women and even more when he joined the Ministry. He and his friend and coworker, Shinya, would often go to parties or escort clubs and score women. Still single in his late twenties, he's pressured to get married by his parents but didn't want to give up his lifestyle, so he married a girl named Tomoka because she wouldn't be able to stand up to him. Ten years passed and they have a daughter named Apple and he has a good job, but he continued fooling around with other women. Around that time, he had rented an apartment where he could carry out his affairs with women without his wife finding out; he also renamed himself as Kunio Muroi and created a fake profile. He and Shinya would prowl for women and make a game on who can score the hottest one. They attended the match-making party as single men for another of their games, but he found the women too easy and past marriageable age. You then caught his eye as you were talking to the fortuneteller. Shinya claimed that you're the type who could kick his ass, but he found you an interesting challenge and set his sights on seducing you. Appearance Kunio has neck length black hair and grey eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Kunio wears a black pinstripe, three-piece suit, a white shirt, and a dark red tie with small yellow circles. Personality Kunio is a down to earth and charming guy who's good at cooking and keeping his apartment clean. He love classic Japanese cars and knowledgeable about OctoKitty. With his good looks and high paying job in the government, he seems too good to be true. However, he's a serial cheater who only cares about satisfying his own needs. He cares very little about his wife or daughter, and would rather have a mistress. Despite having a double life, he's very careful about keeping his affairs a secret. To him, women are a way to kill his boredom and is never serious about them. He's also very competitive for he and Shinya compete on who can attract the hottest woman. He found you beautiful and sought after by other men, which fueled his competitive nature. He saw you as a conquest and planned on making you his mistress, he didn't care that you wanted to be married and have a family. The times he brought you over to his apartment, he tried to get you drunk so that he can have sex with you. But his plan failed when his jealous wife Tomoka showed up and Kunio gets scared of her wrath as he is dragged away from you back in the apartment by his wife right after Shinya spilled the beans to her about Kunio's serial cheating while you escape from him before having a run-in and a romantic walk with Haruichi Mamiya who cheers you up before calling him out too as well in the 6th Liar Arc. Summary of Routes Liar's Route Coming soon... Trivia *He's quite knowledgeable in English and fond of the French language. *He's the first guy to cook dinner for you. *He uses Baba's "single ready to mingle" phrase. *His given name, "Kunio" (國雄) means "country male". *His surname, "Muroi" (室井) means "room well". *He has a dog but given his lifestyle, it's likely his wife's dog. *He's portrayed by Takashi Nagayama in the movie. Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Characters Category:Kunio Muroi Category:Diplomat Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Born in November Category:Multilingual Category:Pet Owner Category:Ladies' man